The present invention relates to a pipe clamp for fastening a pipe to a channel type profile element having a longitudinal mounting slot having a slot width and being defined by slot edge portions. The pipe clamp includes two clamp parts, each clamp part having a curved pipe clamping portion, wherein in a mounted state the pipe clamping portions of the respective clamp parts are positioned opposite each other to accommodate a pipe section, with the clamp parts extending around diametrically opposite surface areas of said pipe section. Each clamp part also has an anchoring portion formed at or near a first end of each clamp part to anchor the pipe clamp to the profile element, said anchoring portion essentially being formed as a leg with a hammerhead, said hammerhead having a width that exceeds the slot width and said leg having a smaller width than the slot width, the anchoring portion furthermore having a thickness smaller than the slot width, whereby the hammerhead is insertable in the longitudinal slot of the profile element and rotatable to engage the slot edges. Furthermore each clamp part has a flange formed at a second end of each clamp part, said flanges of the clamp parts being adapted to be positioned opposite each other. The pipe clamp furthermore includes a tightening member associated with the clamp flanges for tightening them together.
Such a pipe clamp is shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,415.
An example of a pipe clamp of the above mentioned type which has an isolating layer between the pipe and the pipe clamping portions is shown in FIG. 13 of US 2014/0097304.
When designing a pipe clamp it is desirable to dimension the clamp so that several diameters can be accommodated. Several factors influence the diameter range that can be accommodated. In a regular two-piece clamp the distance between the flanges, the application of a vibration insulating layer and the clamp part radius are the most important factors that influence the range. However in the case of the known clamp an extra challenge has presented itself.
The known pipe clamp is fixed to the rail by swiveling the two clamp parts around the pipe so that the two flanges end opposite each other at the top. This action moves the hammerheads at the bottom ends of the clamp parts so that they engage with the rail slot edge portions: a semi tightened position. This happens before the clamp is fully closed and tightened.
The present invention has for an object to provide a pipe clamp that provides in use a secure fixation of the pipe clamp on the profile element whilst at the same time pipes within a predetermined diameter range can be securely fastened.